The Interveiw
by Koithedragon
Summary: This is a fanfic about my own persona and mari form smosh games, there will be iancorn later on. And maybe some shamien, idk yet.
1. Chapter 1

**_this is my first fanfic, don't judge too harshly. This fic is written in a chat style for convienice, both for me and you. That's all from me, enjoy!_**

Ian: Hi, what's your name and what position are you interviewing for?

Teagan: My name is Teagan and I'm here for the smosh games host position.

Ian: alright, how much experience do you have with youtube and gaming?

Teagan: A lot. I have run my youtube channel since I was nine and I've been gaming since I was really little.

Ian: what was the first game console you played on?

Teagan: the nintendo wii. The first game I played was the original Mario Kart.

Ian: where did you grow up?

Teagan: I was born in SF, I lived in Novato till I went into the fifth grade, and then I moved to Petaluma, but I went to school in Novato.

Ian: any medical issues?

Koi: I've had a seizure before and I have clinical depression, but I'm getting better.

Ian: alright, we'll get back to you!

Teagan: thanks!

(back at Teagan's house)

*sits on couch*

Mari: So? How'd it go?

Teagan: I don't know, good I guess.

Mari: C'mon, how was it? Did you meet Lasercorn and Wes like you hoped?

Teagan: yeah, Lasercorn was really cool and Wes almost crushed me when I said hi.

Mari: Yeah, he is one of my closest friends at Smosh Games, he always gives big hugs.

Teagan: Oh, it's Ian! I gotta take this!

*picks up phone*

Teagan: Hi.

Ian: Hi, is this Teagan?

Teagan: yeah, it is.

Ian: congratulations, you got the job!

Teagan: Oh my god! Thank you so much! I'll go tell Mari!

Ian: Wait, Mari?

Teagan: yeah, she's my roommate.

Ian: Oh, so you're her new girlfriend!

Teagan: SHE TOLD YOU?!

Ian: yeah, we've all been dying to meet you since she told us she was gay and had a girlfriend.

Teagan: I wanted to tell you after I got the job incase I came off as too much of a tryhard.

Ian: from what she tells us you're pretty amazing, and from what I saw today, she was right.

Teagan: okay, I gotta go I'll come to work tomorrow with Mari!

Ian: sounds good, see you tomorrow. Bye.

Teagan: bye. *hangs up*

Teagan: MARIIIIII!

Mari: what?

Teagan: I got the job!

Mari: that's great babe!

Teagan: but you're still in trouble.

Mari: shit.

Teagan: why did you tell them about me?

Mari: cause they were curious, don't worry I only referred to you as Koi.

Teagan: Thank god, does that mean I don't have to wear extensions tomorrow?

Mari: yes it does, we can look as gay as we want!

Teagan: phew, I'm tired let's go to bed.

Mari: sure thing babe, after today you deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey you kept reading! I forgot to say, this fic won't have smut. I hate writing smut because I'm ace and it makes me uncomfortable just thinking about it. Anyways, here we go!_**

(the next day)

Teagan: alright, let's go!

Mari: okay!

Teagan: I'll drive!

*gets into pink truck*

Mari: how do you drive a stick?

Teagan: it's easy, I started learning how to drive one in sixth grade.

Mari: wow.

*pulls up at the Smosh Games HQ*

Teagan: alright let's go babe.

Mari: alright.

Wes: Hey Mari.

Mari: hey Wes, this is Teagan, or Koi. My girlfriend.

Wes: Wait, didn't I meet you yesterday?

Teagan: yeah, I got the new host job.

Wes: awesome! I gotta go! See you later for maricraft!

Mari: okay, bye.

Mari: Hey Lasercorn!

Lasercorn: Hey Mari. Who's that?

Mari: this is Teagan, or Koi. My new girlfriend.

Lasercorn: I remember you! You interviewed last yesterday!

Teagan: yeah, I got the job!

Lasercorn: That's good to hear, you stood out the most yesterday.

Teagan: thank you!

Lasercorn: didn't you have long hair though?

Teagan: I wore extensions because Mari insisted that I try to hide the punk shave.

Lasercorn: I like the shave, it suits you. So does the red and black, good choice.

Teagan: Thanks! We have to get to the recording room! It's almost time to start filming!

Mari: oh crap! It is!

Teagan: c'mon let's go!

Lasercorn: okay.

*they walk into the recording room*

Mari: hey guys! Before Maricraft starts we have a very special announcement!

Joven: we recently started interviewing for our new Smosh Games host, and here she is!

Teagan: Hey guys! I'm Koi, you might recognize me from my channel! But now I'll be playing games with these guys instead of my siblings!

Wes: Mari! You forgot to tell them!

Mari: oh yeah! Guys, Koi is also my girlfriend!

Sohinki: what?

[teagan will be changed to koi from now on]

Koi: yep, anyways, let's get into the video!

*Maricraft starts*

Mari: Hey guys! We're back again with our new host Koi!

Koi: Hi guys! Lasercorn… what are you doing?

Lasercorn: n-nothing.

Wes: Koi, where are you?

Koi: building a house next to you guys, why?

Wes: Lasercorn is known to be a bit-

Koi: crazy? Homicidal? Overly obsessed with TNT?

Wes: yeah, exactly.

Koi: I can handle it. I made my walls out of the unbreakable blocks from the new mod.

Wes: what? Those exist?

Koi: yep. And my door is key coded, I have to let you in.

Lasercorn: Dammit! TNT doesn't work!

Koi: My house is made of unbreakable blocks.

Flitz: your house looks great though.

Koi: I know, there's wallpaper on the outside and inside so it looks good. And the best part is, my house is f***ing galaxy!

Mari: That looks so cool!

Koi: thanks!

Mari: I'm moving in with you!

Koi: Yay!

Flitz: even in Maricraft you guys are being gay, couple goals.

Wes: Lasercorn sounds a little too quiet.

Lasercorn: I'm not doing anything.

Flitz: He's doing something.

Mari: yep.

Koi: STOP TRYING TO BLOW UP MY HOUSE!

Lasercorn: I WILL DESTROY IT SOMEDAY!

Mari: NOT ON MY WATCH!

Wes: Lasercorn to get to Koi you have to go through Mari, and I highly doubt you will.

Flitz: I agree with Wes, Mari won't let you anywhere near-

Lasercorn: YOU SON OF A B***CH!

Koi: Hehe. Stay away from my house.

Mari: How did you kill him?

Koi: easy, I just hit him with my sword and made sure I stayed behind him so he couldn't hit me.

Wes: why didn't we think of that?

Flitz: cause we never needed to.

Mari: or because you guys are stupid.

Wes: HEY!

Mari: YOU LITERALLY GOT KILLED BY LASERCORN ABOUT 100 TIMES!

Wes: Dammit you're right.

Lasercorn: DAMMIT I'M BACK ON THE STUPID ISLAND!

Koi: yeah, I broke your bed while trying to kill you.

Flitz: am I the only one who thinks she's been playing this longer than us?

Wes: yeah, she definitely knows her way around this game a lot more than we do.

Koi: I've been playing minecraft since it came out, my brother killed me a lot so I learned how to defend myself and make my house unbreakable, my brother likes to use TNT like Lasercorn.

Lasercorn: I need to meet your brother he seems awesome!

Koi: he is, he's even got an awesome name!

Wes: what is it?

Koi: Hawk.

Flitz: you're right, that is pretty awesome.

Lasercorn: can you bring him in for the next Maricraft episode?

Koi: I don't know, he's probably busy with baseball.

Wes: he plays baseball?

Koi: yeah, he's been playing since he was five.

Wes: wait a minute, Hawk….. And your last name…. YOUR BROTHER IS HAWK KEE?!

Koi: yep.

Wes: the Hawk Kee that got into the baseball hall of fame as the best first baseman in the MLB?

Koi: yeah.

Wes: the Hawk Kee that beat the MLB's former best hitter in a home run contest 10 to 3?

Koi: yep, that is my big brother.

Wes: That is awesome!

Wes: I'm playing Minecraft with the little sister of the best player in the MLB.

Flitz: wait, don't you have an older sister then?

Koi: no, I'm the middle one that didn't make a name for herself in sports.

Flitz: so your little sister is the one that does gymnastics?

Koi: yep, my little sister is Taryn Kee. Also known as the world's most flexible woman.

Wes: how are you not loaded?

Koi: just never asked them for money I guess.

Flitz: why do you even need this job?

Koi: cause I still have to make money, I figured this job would be perfect because I get to play games, make videos, and be with my girlfriend.

Wes: those are pretty good reasons to get a job.

Koi: uhhh, Wes?

Wes: yeah?

Koi: look behind you.

Wes: what- OH MY GOD!

Lasercorn: Hahaha! Burn Wes! Burn!

Koi: WHERE DID YOU GET LAVA?!

Lasercorn: I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!

Mari: and with that, we will see you guys in the next video!* the video ends*

Wes: can we meet your brother?

Koi: I can call him and ask if he wants to come down for a few videos.

Flitz: that sounds good, I gotta go guys. See you tomorrow.

Lasercorn: I gotta go take care of Tyler, see you later!

Mari: bye guys.

Koi: I'm gonna go call Hawk. I'll be right back.

*dials Hawk's number*

Hawk: Hey.

Koi: Hey Hawk!

Hawk: Teagan?

Koi: yep! I got the job!

Hawk: that's great!

Koi: and I was wondering if you wanted to come in and shoot with us?

Hawk: sure, when?

Koi: maybe… Friday?

Hawk: I can do Friday.

Koi: okay, see you Friday! Bye!

Hawk: Bye.

*hangs up*

*Koi walks back into the room*

Koi: good news! Hawk says he'll be here Friday!

Wes: awesome!

Mari: that's good to hear babe. How about we go back to the house?

Koi: okay. See you tomorrow Wes!

Wes: bye!

*back at the apartment*

Mari: how'd you like your first day?

Koi: it was AWESOME!

Mari: so you're glad that you interviewed?

Koi: hell yeah!

Mari: I'm gonna go cook dinner babe.

Koi: okay I'm gonna go write.

 _ **There you go! I'll upload more later but for now, I need to focus on sleeping more. Insomnia is a bitch. Have a wonderful day, bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I was gone for a while but I needed to deal with my mental and physical health, I'm better now and you can expect at least one more chapter in the future.**_

[timeskip to Fri.]

Koi: Mari get up we have to go get Hawk from the airport.

Mari: noooooooo…

Koi: do I seriously have to dump water on you?

Mari: fiiiiine.

[another timeskip]

Koi: there he is! *runs*

Hawk: hey Teagan!

Koi: I missed you!

Hawk: is that…..

Koi: yes, it is Mari.

Hawk: oh. my. god.

Mari: it's nice to meet you, I'm Teagan's girlfriend.

Hawk: it's nice to meet you too.

Koi: alright, where's the lambo you had shipped here like always?

Hawk: I didn't do that this time.

Koi: you didn't?

Hawk: nope.

Koi: well let's go to the truck!

[le temps passe]

Koi: hey guys! Welcome back to Maricraft! Today we have my big brother, best first baseman in the MLB, Hawk!

Hawk: hey!

Lasercorn: so Koi tells us that you're good with redstone and explosives?

Hawk: yep. I've been a pro since 2012!

Koi: he's not joking, the first thing he built with redstone was a makeshift elevator.

Wes: how do you do that?

Hawk: with tons of pistons, redstone, and about five hours of spare time not including mistakes and re- do's.

Flitz: damn, how old were you?

Koi: I was seven so Hawk was ten.

Lasercorn: wow, you're really experienced with this kind of stuff.

Hawk: yeah, gaming is the only thing I do better than baseball.

Wes: I thought it would be like math or english.

Hawk: it wouldn't be that even if I could actually focus on whatever the teacher was saying.

Flitz: don't you mean if you ever focused?

Hawk: nope, I have ADHD so I could never pay attention long enough to learn anything most of my work was copied from friends or a lucky guess.

Wes: wow, how did you survive high school?

Hawk: a set of wireless earbuds and a fully charged phone with Pandora Radio.

Lasercorn: wouldn't that distract you?

Hawk: it actually helped a lot more than you would think.

(they played Maricraft and recorded game bang with Hawk, then everyone went to dinner)

Lasercorn: Koi, how long have you known?

Koi: about what?

Lasercorn: about being gay.

Koi: since second grade. I had a crush on this girl because she used to scare the mean kids away when they started to mess with me.

Wes: why were kids mean to you?

Koi: a lot of reasons. I got bullied for being too skinny, for dressing in boy's clothes, stuff like that. At one point people were making fun of my shark teeth.

Fliz: why would they make fun of a shark tooth necklace?

Koi: not a necklace, my actual teeth. I had this nickname that an 8th grader gave to me in 6th grade, I loved it but it kind of gained a new meaning after losing my first few molars.

Lasercorn: what was your nickname?

Koi: Sharktooth. I got it because I was so sassy and because my roasts "hurt like shark teeth". If I had an opportunity for a roast or a read I would go for it.

Lasercorn: oh really? Roast me.

Koi: Gerard Way? Nope, just another dude with crazy hair and a dead career. Speaking of hair usually guys try to draw attention away from their receding hairline not draw attention to it.

Wes: OHHHHHHHH

Flitz: those 8th graders weren't wrong.

Hawk: neither were the sixth graders.

Wes: them too?

Hawk: yep, she had all of them behind her after she roasted the school's former roast master.

Flitz: how?

Koi: we scheduled a roast off under the dome ,aka the center of the school, I made five roasts on him before he was done making one on me, then I ended with "I don't know why people waste their breath telling you not to make a mess when you are a walking mess." in sixth grade that apparently hurts.

Wes: so you destroyed him in a student organized event in the middle of the school?

Koi: yep. We had my friend MJ directing people to move to whoever they wanted to win the battle, and by the end I had the majority.

Flitz:did the staff know about this?

Koi: no, we had the kids tell MJ if there were teachers coming.

Lasercorn: that sounds awesome!

Koi: it was.

Flitz: you don't sound very proud of it.

Koi: it was cool but the kid I roasted started to get angry more often, and after a while of this one kid messing with him he broke part of his spine and now that kid's paralyzed.

Wes: shit. That's intense.

Flitz: that wasn't your fault though.

Koi: I still feel like it is, after he lost kids started to make fun of him because he got beat by a girl. But I couldn't lose! I've already gone through so much shit if that happened I would have died a long time ago, I wouldn't have been able to help Hawk and Taryn, get into MSA and get a scholarship to my dream college, or meet the love of my life.

Hawk: you were suicidal and didn't tell me?

Koi: I wanted you to focus on baseball, I didn't want you to worry.

Wes: you were suicidal? You seem pretty happy all the time.

Koi: it's a mask called a blank face smile, a smile so insincere it seems real.

Lasercorn: you mean you're not happy?

Koi: not all of the time, I get really depressed sometimes. It was really bad back then especially after Em.

Wes: Em?

Koi: she meant everything to me, she wasn't my girlfriend, but she was my big me. She was just like me personality wise. She knew so many people you could meet everyone in her town and every person would say they've talked to her before. She died in 2016 in a car crash, she wasn't wearing a seatbelt and she flipped her car and went through the open sunroof. I cried about it for at least 4 hours, then when I ran out of tears all I did was sleep.

Flitz: that's terrible, I'm sorry Koi.

Koi: it's okay, I'll be okay.

Wes: you sure? You don't seem okay.

Koi: I'm fine really, let's just go to the arcade so I can beat my big brother at mortal kombat.

Hawk: you won't beat me.

Koi: yes I will you know why?

Hawk: why?

Koi: I call Scorpion.

Hawk: fine by me I call sub zero.

Lasercorn: I'm already on his team.

Mari: Flitz, if I beat you, you stop letting Boze eat my food.

Flitz: deal. I'm predator.

Mari: Kitana.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello to the 1 person who reads this! I'm back with another shitty chapter in my cringey ass story. Sorry I was gone for so long between chapter 3 and chapter 4 (this one) but I got overwhelmed with a bunch of stuff like trying not to drop my grades at the end of the semester and my mental state taking a turn for the worse recently. But I'm feeling a little better so I decided to post another chapter since I already have like 15 written out just for this story. Anyways I'll stop bugging you, enjoy this absolutely terrible monstrosity that I've created._**

*they went to the arcade and like expected, Koi beat Hawk and Mari beat Flitz*

Koi: ha! I won!

Hawk: only because you spammed attacks!

Koi: did anyone order one MLB player with extra salt?

Hawk: did anyone order a woman under 5"6 with a side of teenage angst?

Koi: nice.

Hawk: thank you.

Wes: what just happened?

Mari: they've been playing fighting games all their lives together, they learned how to respect when someone wins- kinda.

Flitz: Mari, your girlfriend just kicked the best player in the MLB in the balls.

Mari: SHIT!

Mari: why did you kick him?!

Koi: he called me a short can of salt with no talent. Plus I've kicked him before he's fine, see?

Hawk: this is why I wear a cup around you Teagan.

Koi: I'm surprised you didn't check twice before saying that.

Hawk: I should have, that hurt.

Wes: why would you call her a short can of salt with no talent?

Hawk: cause I joke with her all the time, but she doesn't always take it well.

Wes: yeah, I saw that.

Lasercorn: you okay man?

Hawk: yeah, you won't believe it but she's hurt me worse before.

Flitz: how?

Hawk: when she was about three she hit me in the back with a metal baseball bat because I called her short.

Wes: that's a little intense don't you think?

Hawk: for my sister? That's half intensity.

Koi: yeah, and seriously stop calling me short, I'm 5"7.

Hawk: only 5"7?

Koi: hey! 5"7 is a lot for our family, did you forget mama was 4"9?

Hawk: yeah and we called her shortie every time we said bye.

Wes: you said that to your grandma?

Hawk: yep, to us she was short, after Teagan grew Taryn was the only one shorter than her, we still mess with her.

Koi: I legit just texted her "how's the weather in 4"3-ville?" she responded with "f**k off, I'm 4"11"

Lasercorn: so you're sister is the shortest one?

Koi: yep, my parents thought it would be me since I didn't eat much back when I was a kid.

Flitz: how much did you weigh in 6th grade?

Koi: 64.7 lbs. Taryn was 60 lbs flat.

Lasercorn: wow.

Koi: yeah, I was a stick back then.

Hawk: back then? You're still a stick.

Koi: okay, I get it 100 pounds is not heavy for a 29 year old woman.

Wes: YOU'RE 29!?

Koi: yeah.

Wes: you look like you're 20!

Koi: thank you?

Mari: a 20 year old with a 32 year old? Not likely Wes.

Wes: I know but, Koi you look really young.

Koi: it's probably my weight and the fact that my entire wardrobe is from men's sections, zoomi's, and hot topic.

Flitz: probably.

Lasercorn: why only the men's section?

Mari: is there something wrong with liking men's clothes Lasercorn?

Lasercorn: n-no, it's just kinda weird to me.

Koi: if you think I'm weird wait until I bring Taryn to Summer Games.

Hawk: what?

Koi: yep, I asked Matt and he said that it would be a good idea so you're both getting a free flight to nevada for Summer Games!

Hawk: AWESOME!

Koi: I actually have to text Taryn about it and see if she can skip training for three weeks.

Mari: we only film for like two weeks.

Koi: the extra week is for sightseeing, hanging out, and playing with us for the channel.

Fltz: is Taryn?

Koi: gay? Not in a million years. She's never liked the idea of being with a girl, but she's not homophobic.

Wes: oh, Hawk what about you?

Hawk: I've always preferred girls.

Wes: cool, so Koi. You're the only one that's gay?

Koi: yep. I always thought I would be the only one and I was right.

Flitz: I have a question for you Koi.

Koi: fire away.

Flitz: are you a lucid dreamer?

Koi: sometimes I lucid dream, but I mostly future dream.

Wes: future dream?

Koi: I dream about certain situations or conversations, that's how I know how many kids each of us will have.

Wes: how many do I get?

Koi: that one's easy, three. Twin boys and an older girl. Be careful with her, she looks pretty sassy, but she isn't that into makeup. She's a gamer, she likes overwatch. She's a Tracer main, a good one at that.

Wes: do you know their names?

Koi: I won't tell you that, it'll affect the outcome.

Flitz: what about me?

Koi: that one's harder. One, a boy. He's got your condition in the right eye, I don't know how though.

Flitz: my condition was from an accident.

Koi: I know, his seems to be from an accident as well.

Lasercorn: do I have more kids?

Koi: two more, one boy and one girl. The next boy is the middle one, it looks like he's the social butterfly. The girl is the youngest, watch out for her. I've seen her suicide attempts many times, she's the emo of the three like me. It looks like she might try cutting at about age seventeen.

Lasercorn: the boy seems okay, but about cutting. Is it school or skin?

Koi: school, she's too scared to cut herself. She's into my chemical romance so get ready for "Welcome to the Black Parade" to be booming through your house at two in the morning.

Lasercorn: less sleep, cool.

Hawk: what about me?

Koi: I've been waiting to say that one for twelve years. Five kids, three girls two boys The girls are older, they are almost inseparable! The youngest is a little boy and he seems really fun, and the middle two are twins. The twins always hang out except for at school and if they get in a fight, so a lot. The older boy is like you, but don't force it. If you force it the situation changes!

Hawk: what about the oldest one?

Koi: she's the daddy's girl, she likes makeup but not dresses. She seems sweet. She looks like you, brown eyes and long brown hair. She's the hugger too.

Hawk: are the twins identical?

Koi: no, the boy is blonde and the girl has almost black hair. She looks like a smaller Taryn, big dark brown eyes with the gap in her teeth. She likes her hair shorter, she seems to like bob cuts.

Hawk: awesome, can I ask one name?

Koi: let me guess, you want to know if there's a Henry?

Koi: yes he'll go by a nickname.

Hawk: I figured.

Mari: what about Taryn?

Koi: she says she doesn't want kids but I've dreamt about two.

Mari: tell us about them.

Koi: both girls, they're polar opposites but they still think alike. The older one likes gymnastics and dresses, she's like her mom. The younger one likes softball, she's a really good pitcher and first baseman. They're both flexible, but one of them can't do the cinnamon roll. Taryn seems happy though, that's good.

Hawk: what do they look like?

Koi: the younger one looks like their dad, but I can't tell what her natural color is. She dyes her hair, she really likes blue. The older one looks like Taryn, she doesn't like the thought of bleach in her hair. She likes her hair to be long.

Hawk: they sound like Taryn's kids alright.

Koi: yeah, they're a lot like her. They're both just as spontaneous, and they make me laugh whenever I dream about them. I already love them and they aren't even here yet.

Wes: We should all get going, it's 9:30 and we have work tomorrow.

Koi: Wes is right, see you guys tomorrow!

Mari: Hawk, you can sleep on the couch if you want.

Hawk: okay, I actually like the couch more than the bed.

Mari: let's go home.

Hawk: I'm driving!

Koi: not in my truck!

Hawk: fine.

Mari: do you even know how to drive a stick shift?

Hawk: my first car was a stick.

Koi: he paid for it himself, it was only one grand because the owner just wanted it gone.

Mari: cool.

Koi: let's get going.

*the next day at the office*

Koi: I'm super excited!

Flitz: about what?

Koi: Taryn said she would fly over to do summer games with us!

Wes: that's awesome!

Koi: I can't wait to see her! And for her to tell me and Hawk her secret!

Mari: you had a dream last night didn't you?

Koi: yep! And I'm really happy for her!

Hawk: about what?

Koi: can't tell you, and if you ask her about it I'll influence your son to be into art not sports.

Hawk: fine.

Wes: I love how you're threatening him with his future and not his past.

*Lasercorn walks in, he seems upset*

Mari: Lasercorn, what's wrong?

Lasercorn: Sabrina got in a car crash last night, she died at the hospital.

Koi: Lasercorn, I'm sorry.

Lasercorn: did you know it would happen?

Koi: I-I didn't want to change the situation, if I had told you she wouldn't have drove to pick you up and you wouldn't have more kids. You seemed so happy that you would have a daughter and I didn't want to have to take that away, an-and I'm r-really s-s-sorry. P-please don't h-hate me.

Lasercorn: I don't hate you. I'm just upset that she's gone, she was amazing.

*everyone surrounds Lasercorn in a group hug*

Lasercorn: I guess now I have to come clean to you guys.

Koi: about what?

Lasercorn: I've been thinking of breaking up with Sabrina for a while, to be with Ian.

Koi: the ship has sailed. I'm so happy that dream was a future dream and not just randomness!

Lasercorn: you knew?

Koi: of course I know, I don't need future dreams to see the way you look at him.

Lasercorn: is it that obvious?

Mari: yeah, you seriously need to get better at hiding the fact that you're staring at his butt.

Lasercorn: dammit.

 _ **Walp. There you go, another horrible chapter done. I'm seriously thinking about just dropping this story altogether because I'm just out of ideas and I feel like it's going nowhere. Meh, I'll decide later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey to the one person who reads this! How are you doing? If your answer is bad then I'm sorry and I hope you feel better. Anyways, here's another chapter! I know that the story is shitty and that I suck at writing but I'm trying to get better at it. Anyways that's it from me, enjoy my horrible storytelling skills and the really bad spelling you are about to witness! (also if you've even made it this far you must be really bored...)_**

*timeskip to the ride to summer games*

Courtney: why is she still sleeping Mari?

Mari: she stayed up all night drawing, she does that when she can't sleep and then she doesn't go to sleep.

*a few minutes of silence later*

Lasercorn: hey Ian, I have something to tell you.

Ian: what?

Lasercorn: I like you.

Ian: I like you too, do you want to go out sometime?

Lasercorn: yes!

Mari: she wasn't wrong. Huh.

Courtney: what?

Mari: Koi dreams about the future, like a lot, and she told me last night that she dreamt about this situation. After that she couldn't go back to sleep.

Boze: speaking of Koi, what's going on with her?

Mari: SHIT.

*Mari looks at Koi, she's starting to scream in her sleep*

Mari: BABE! WAKE UP! IT'S A BAD DREAM!

*Koi wakes up, she's crying*

Mari: what's wrong?

Koi: there was a deer… and then the car… and you were.

Mari: you had a future dream.

Koi: mhm.

Courtney: does she always freak out like that?

Mari: no, only when it's something scary or a death. Those are the only situations she freaks out about and manipulat-

Koi: Matt, there is going to be a deer in five seconds. When you see it put on the breaks don't move, and pull over after we stop.

Matt: what? OH MY GOD! DEER!

Koi: DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!

*the car screeched to a halt as everyone but Koi screamed*

Mari: you changed it.

Koi: everyone would've died if I didn't, including you. I couldn't let that happen.

Courtney: you saved us?

Koi: of course you guys are my second family!

*everyone calmed down, they started driving again, and they arrived at summer games*

Koi: Taryn should be here soon in the meantime, I'll go put away our stuff!

Flitz: do you need help with that?

Koi: no, I can handle it.

*Koi picks up everyone's suitcases and gets out a string*

Wes: what's that for?

Koi: you'll see.

*Koi ties the string to the cases so they roll in a line*

Koi: be right back.

Ian: Mari, how is your girlfriend carrying eight feet of string with her?

Mari: she always has string with her, now I know why. It's for doing things in one trip and stuff like that.

Wes: am I the only one who thinks that is genius?

*two minutes later*

Koi: I'm back! And there's Taryn!

Wes: she's tiny!

Koi: rude!

*Taryn gets out of the car*

Koi: Taryn!

Taryn: Teagan!

*the sisters hug*

Koi: everyone this is my sister, Taryn Kee!

Olivia: your sister is an olympic gold medalist?!

Taryn: yep! You guys want to see a trick?

Wes: hell yeah!

*Taryn puts down her jacket, lays stomach-down on it, and kicks her feet over her head*

Shane: that's not a human!

Koi: yes it is, although we've tested her to make sure.

Taryn: they don't call me the world's most flexible woman for nothing.

*Taryn notices Hawk*

Taryn: Hawk!

Hawk: hey shortie!

Taryn: for the last time-

Wes&Koi: I'm swedish!

Taryn: why are you like this?

Koi: cause you're fun to mess with.

Hawk: I agree.

Matt: everyone get unpacked and then we'll get into costumes and pick teams.

Koi: Taryn, follow me.

Taryn: why?

Koi: so I can show you your room.

Taryn: okay.

 _ **Sooooooooo... that was chapter 5, good job on making it to the end, have a good rest of your day or night, bye!**_


End file.
